


Pokemon: BrightTomorrow OS

by Sikahdik



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikahdik/pseuds/Sikahdik
Summary: Calem and Shauna spent the night together, their friends push to find out what they did, the two cave. (One Shot)





	Pokemon: BrightTomorrow OS

Calem opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his room. He remembered the night before their sleep, turning his head and body to the right, he saw her. His best friend, Shauna, blissfully sleeping just inches from him. While normally a boy of his age would get flustered or embarrassed by waking up next to a girl, he was calm and collected. They had only been friends for less than a year, the same amount of time he's been living in the Kalos region, yet he feels closer to her than anyone. Plus, after their night, it would be weird if they started being awkward around each other.

When he first came to the region he was given a pokemon, alongside Shauna and their other friend Serena, and went on a journey. By the end of it, Calem went from being a somewhat quiet loner to becoming the champion of Kalos, saved the region, if not the world, took down Team Flare and it's boss which subsequently means he took down the owner of Lysandre Labs and captured the legendary pokemon Yveltal. Life was going well for him. After becoming champion he started taking it easy and relaxing most of the time, doing champion duties only every once in a while. Normally he'll just spend time with his friends, especially Shauna.

Awakening from her peaceful sleep, she looked up at the boy who was staring down at her, smiling. She thought about what led them to be in his bed together, not regretting a thing. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, wearing only her underwear, knowing what they had to do.

"Get dressed Cal," she said in a cute voice she reserved just for him.

"Do we have to go?" he said as he laid back down under the covers, hearing muffled giggles from outside of the blanket.

"Yes we do, if we spend too much time from them they'll think we're trying to ditch them."

"If you ask me, I don't see anything wrong with that, just for a day."

The two shared a laugh and Calem half reluctantly got out of bed, in only his boxers. A few minutes later the two stood side by side in front of his tall mirror, fully dressed. She placed her head on his shoulder, smiling at their reflection doing the same. His arm wrapped around her waist, Shauna spoke up.

"We should head out now. The others are probably waiting for us,"

"Yeah..."

They set off for Aquacorde. Seeing their three friends sitting at their signature table, which now literally had their names engraved into it once they were deemed heroes, the two walked together over to them. Doing their best to not walk too close to each other, trying to give off the vibe that they had simply ran into each other by chance on their walk over from Vaniville.

"Oh, there you guys are! Where have you been," their blonde friend Serena asked.

"I slept in a bit," Calem said, lying.

"I forgot, sorry!" Shauna said flashing her signature grin.

The three looked at the duo, skeptical. The two ignored it and sat in their spots, Calem next to Serena and Shauna at the head of the table.

"Sooo, what's the plan for today?" Calem asked.

"There's a dance competition going on in Santalune, I say we go see that!" Tierno spoke up.

"What a surprise, Tierno wants to do something involving dancing," says Serena playfully.

The group of five laughed and continued their conversation, trying to find some way to spend the day. Eventually, they agreed to go to Lumiose City. There was always something going on, plus there were things they could all do, if on their own. By the end of the day, they went back home, satisfied. They began to go their separate ways.

"Well, that was fun!" Shauna said in her normal perky self.

"Yes, it was. It'd be nice to do it again," Trevor said quietly but comfortably.

"Totally, well I'm gonna go home. You ready Shauna?" asked Serena.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two began to walk off when Calem stopped them.

"Why are you two leaving together?"

"We were going to have a girls' night."

"Oh! We should do that!" Tierno said.

"Tierno, you do know we aren't girls, right?"

"Obviously! I meant let's have a guys night."

"That sounds like fun," Trevor said.

"Hm, alright. We can go to my house I guess."

While the girls walked towards Serena's house, the guys walked towards Calem's. Once the girls were in Serena's room, they began to paint their nails as Shauna kept asking to do so. While normally she didn't do typical girly things, when Serena was with Shauna she was more willing, something about her nature and the vibe she gives off. Not to mention she can be annoying when she wants someone to do something.

"Sooo, how come you and Calem were walking together?" Serena asked.

"Like, we said, we just ran into each other on our way."

"Calem slept in? The one who wakes up early every day to train his pokemon. And you forgot? Even though you were the one who planned for us to hang out today?"

"I swear we just randomly met up on our way there!" she began looking sheepish.

"Then why is your face getting red?" Serena had a smug grin on her face.

"Okay okay, we didn't meet up walking there. I...I spent the night at his house."

"What! She stayed at your house last night?" Trevor asked, surprise.

"Yeah, we were going to keep it a secret but then we both woke up a bit late," Calem said, a little embarrassed.

"Bro, how did that even happen?"

"Well, the day before he was out training, saying someone was going to challenge the league in a couple of days and he wanted to be prepared in case the guy won."

"She started watching me until I was done, then we started talking. I was hungry so she offered to take me to a cafe in Lumiose."

"After we ate, we started spending the rest of the day together, like going to the PR Video Studio and just messing around."

"I went shopping with her then we went to Sycamore's lab to say hi and see if he needed help with anything. He didn't so we went back to Vaniville."

"It wasn't late when we got back so he invited me to his house."

"She said yeah and we started watching TV. After a while, she yawned and put her head on my shoulder."

"I felt like I was going to pass out and just laid my head down, not thinking, but he was nice about it. He asked if I was tired and I said yeah so he brought me up to his room and laid me down on his bed."

"I went to leave to go lay down on my couch but..."

"But what?" Trevor and Tierno asked at the same time.

"I kinda asked him to...well, lay down, with me..."

"Ooo, Shaunaaa! Making moves!" Serena laughed, "What did he say?"

***Last night***

"Are you sure?" Calem asked.

"Yesss, it is _your_ bed after all."

"Well...alright."

He climbed in bed next to his friend, both of them smiling in a goofy way. He never shared a bed with a girl and she never shared a bed with a boy. The two just looked at each other, blushing. Eventually, Calem broke their awkward silence.

"We should probably go to sleep now..."

"Yeah..."

The two began to turn to have their backs to each other. After a few minutes, he felt her turn around again slowly and speak.

"Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

He turned to face her. He had a slightly confused look on his face when he gave her an answer.

"Of course we are."

"Good friends?"

"Yes, we are. You know me better than anyone at this point."

While he couldn't see it clearly in the dark, she was slightly blushing at his response.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, perhaps, like me?"

"Yeah, I like you."

"Well, do you like-like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm, well, to be honest. Ever since we watched those fireworks before...I've always, sort of, had a crush on you..."

There was silence for a few moments. Causing Shauna to panic, she jumped from the bed and tried to run out of the room. Right before she made it to the stairs, a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around and was pulled into a hug.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way..."

Shauna looked up to him, only to be pulled into a kiss. At first shocked, she quickly changed her mind and was pleased, closing her eyes to savor the moment. The two stayed together until they needed to breathe, pulling away to get air. She saw him reach for something on his desk, pulling out a tissue from a box and handing it to her. She then noticed she had been crying, from when she thought Calem didn't share the same feelings for her. She wiped away her tears, only to have more fill in their place. She was still crying, though this time from happiness.

Grabbing Calem in another hug she jumped into him, causing them both to fall onto his bed, laughing. While on top of him, she began to kiss him on the lips again. She pulled away, and let out a confession.

"Our pokemon battle after getting our starters, seeing those fireworks with you, and seeing the prism tower get lit up. I've had so many great memories and firsts with you, and now I have another one. Cal, you were my first kiss," she rested her head on his chest.

"You were my first kiss too..."

Shauna looked at him, shocked. She had assumed that Calem had been with girls before. Almost every day he had a girl or even a group of them come up to him and try to talk to him, some of them even inviting him to hang out and go to their homes. She never said it to anyone, but that had always made her worry. Worried that he would get taken by someone before she ever had a chance to tell him how she felt. Taking note of her reaction, Calem laughed.

"I was never interested in any other girls. I always had my eyes on you," he brought her head down and gave her a reassuring kiss. She blushed, happy with his response. They continued to make out for a bit longer when she decided to ask something.

"Cal..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we, do...more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." without much of a warning, she took off her shirt, revealing a small pink bra. Calem only had shown a red face, while staring directly at her chest. She giggled before speaking again.

"I'm guessing you know what I mean now?"

"Yeah, I do," he chuckled, "Do you want to?"

"Of course! But, we should probably get you out of those clothes huh?"

"As you wish..."

Calem got out of bed and stood up while Shauna watched him while laying on the bed. He removed his shirt and let it drop to the ground. She was impressed with what she saw, while she knew he trained almost daily to strengthen his pokemon, she didn't know he also does his best to keep himself in shape. As evident by his fit but also a fairly toned torso. Next, he began to work on his pants.

Once they were off, he looked back to the girl on his bed. Not seeing her giving any complaints, he went back to lay with her. She tried to get back on top of him, but he stopped her.

"What, why?"

He didn't say anything, just pointed towards her shorts. At first, she was confused, then quickly realized what he meant. Giggling the entire time, she got off the bed and began to pull them down in full view of Calem. Bending down with her backside to him, going slow.

When they were finally around her ankles, she stepped out of them, returning to the bed. Now in each other's arms, neither person said anything. They lied there, holding each other. Eventually, he broke the silence.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm, let's do it!" she flashed her big smile that made Calem melt on the inside. He couldn't get over just how cute she was.

She got on top of him, feeling his member through their underwear. From all the kissing and watching her undress, he was up to full. He noticed that, through his boxers, Shauna's underwear seemed, a bit wet, from where she was laying on him. She started moving up and down slowly, giving herself and him some pleasure they never felt before. While they had done things to themselves, it was nothing like being touched in those spots by someone else. After a few minutes, she backed off and spoke up.

"Can...can I take it out?"

"Sure..."

Now being next to Calem, she slowly moved her hand on top of his boxers, rubbing it through the fabric. She heard him let out some quiet moans, a sign she took as doing a good job. After working up enough courage, she slowly began to move her hand into them. The moment her fingertips touched him, she pulled out and turned a dark shade of red. He wrapped an arm around and squeezed. Letting her know things were alright. Taking a deep breath, she went back in, this time placing her whole hand around it. Clasping her fingers around him, she squeezed it. Hearing Calem let out a sound, she quickly released and looked up to him.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay...just remember, it's my first time too."

She nodded and went back to her activity. She grabbed it again, this time way looser, slowly, she began to rub. Calem's breathing changed, he was now breathing harder and faster. Feeling she was ready, she began to pull down his boxers, revealing himself even more. Holding him up, her face was bright red, and she started rubbing him more and more. The more his breathing became harder and louder, the faster she went. Until he stopped her.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't be the only one having fun..." he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Entranced, she dropped him and he began pulling her in with the arm that was already around her. She felt a hand go down onto her thigh and slowly started moving up and inwards. Once his fingers had brushed it, she closed her legs and tensed up. He moved his hand away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She let out a breath and opened up again, letting him go in.

This time, she managed to let him feel it through the thin material. His basic human instincts kicked in and he began pushing in, causing her to yelp and move her hips back. He snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Just warn me next time!" she playfully slapped his chest. They laughed a bit before he put his hand back to her entrance.

He slowly rubbed it from the outside, only slightly pushing in when she told him it was ok. She became wetter and was breathing harder, even moving her hips back and forth somewhat. He stopped rubbing and moved his hand up to her stomach, just to move his hand back down. This time, he slipped his fingers into her undergarment.

He felt her on his fingers, then he slowly moved one finger in and she bit her lip from the sensation. He put one more in and moved his hand in and out. She gripped his arm tightly and opened her legs a bit more.

"Cal..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to...do it now..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, get on top of me."

She did what he said, sitting on his thighs as she looked at his still erect member. She stood it up with her hand and positioned herself above it. On her knees, she felt the tip barely touch her through her underwear which made her jump. He let out a little laugh at her which made her pout. Looking at it again, she moved right above it. She pulled her underwear out of the way and moved down just a bit. Only having part of the tip in her, she froze in place.

"So...tight..." he said in between breaths.

She giggled a bit, then went up and down, only getting the full of the tip in. She figured just that part felt good for her and would've continued to move like so, but she looked down at Calem and figured it wasn't fair to him, he probably wanted to have all of it be felt. She counted to three in her head and went down more.

Not even making it halfway before stopping due to it being too much. After some time of waiting, getting used to it all, she moved down more, this time going down almost all the way. Less than an inch was left.

After the two waited again, she counted to three once more, and this time dropped down in one go. A mixture of pain and pleasure caused her to started hugging tightly to Calem, who was now sitting up. He held her just as tight, worried he had hurt her. After a while, she pulled away and let him know she was alright.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want to..."

"No no, it's fine I swear. I'm alright Cal."

"Okay..."

He shifted his legs, causing her to feel more. She bit her bottom lip and went up, the feeling of him coming out filled her with bliss. She slowly went down all the way again. Feeling comfortable, she began moving up and down, when she was grabbed in tightly by Calem. He whispered in her hear to speed up which she did until she was going as fast as she could. Breathing as hard as their lungs would allow, he spoke up.

"I'm...gonna..."

"Do it..."

He reached his limit and finished. She could feel warmness inside of her, running down. He laid back down with her laying down too on his chest. While still being inside her, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Present***

"Then we woke up, got dressed, and went to the table," Calem finished his story.

Tierno and Trevor gave him smug looks with slightly red faces. Serena gave Shauna a similar look.

"So how was your first time?" she asked her small friend.

"Well, it was amazing! Waking up next to him was the best feeling ever if I could do it again I would."

"And I'm guessing you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I haven't...asked that..."

"What?! Shauna, if you don't he might think you don't like him, and you just used him for that one night."

"No way...he wouldn't think that after what happened. Would he?"

Serena just gave her a look to say 'what do you think'. Quickly standing up, Shauna ran down the stairs with a panicked scream. Pushing the front door open as hard as she could, she ran through the walkway into the street. As soon as she went around the wall, she ran into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was in a hurry to- AH Calem!"

"Shauna? I'm so sorry for running into you!"

"It's, okay, I ran into you as well..."

Calem helped Shauna up, due to him not falling when they collided. After a few moments of staring, he gulped.

"Shauna...I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh...you did?"

"It's about last night..."

She froze.

 _'Serena was right'_ she thought, _'he's going to say he regretted last night. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore, what if I messed our friendship up?'_

"Do you...want to stay friends? After what we did?"

Surprised by his response, she was tongue-tied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...was last night just a one-time thing you wanted to try? Or did it mean something?"

"Oh, it meant everything to me! I swear!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're the only person I would've wanted to do that with. I mean it."

She pulled him in for a hug, but he didn't give one back. She looked up at him, her eyes showing she was worried. He looked down at her, then away. He let out a sigh.

"Do you...love me?"

Shauna was taken aback by this question. After a few moments, she gave him an answer.

"...Yes..." she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. She looked back up to him, "Do you love me?"

He let out a sigh. She took a step back, thinking he didn't feel the same way. Her eyes teared up, so she closed them. She tried to turn around when she was pulled in to a hug. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see Calem smiling.

"I love you too..."

Her tears of sadness turned into tears of happiness. She and he kissed each other, knowing the other truly loved them and that this wasn't just an 'at the moment' type thing. Tierno and Trevor stared from Calem's window and Serena stared from hers, all three of them smiling down at their friends. Happy that they found each other.

* * *

**And done and done. So I might start a new thing, random one-shots. It'll help me clear my mind and I get to write things I have ideas on. Like 99% of things I write as a one-shot will never be used in a full story by me, so if you wanna use this story as a prompt, go ahead. The same goes for any other one-shots I do. Also, I didn't entirely mean for this to turn into a lemon lmao, but what's done is done.**


End file.
